


Buzzing

by Nerdywordybirdy



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Canon Compliant, Disabled Character, Epilepsy, Fool of a Took, Gen, Good cousin Merry, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Oneshot, Palantír(i), Return of the King, Seizures, Uncle Gandalf, Whump, we love Pippin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:08:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29274477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nerdywordybirdy/pseuds/Nerdywordybirdy
Summary: It turns out that touching the palantir causes Pippin’s childhood disability to return. But for all Gandalf knows of Middle Earth and it’s folk, Peregrin Took may continue to surprise the wizard.My first fic on here - hope people enjoy and please interact/ give feedback!
Relationships: Gandalf | Mithrandir & Pippin Took, Merry Brandybuck & Pippin Took
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	Buzzing

“Gandalf, I’m worried about Pippin.”  
Those five words made the old wizard freeze. Slowly, he turned round and looked at Merry, who now squirmed beneath his gaze.  
“And why would that be, Master Meriadoc?” Gandalf asked, barely keeping his voice steady.  
The young hobbit before him chewed at his lip, before blurting, “He just doesn’t look well, alright? I know it was stupid what he did, but he’s my cousin and my dearest friend in all of Middle Earth and Gandalf - I know him well enough to know that something isn’t right!”  
The way Merry now stood, fists clenched and eyes teary, tightened the knot in Gandalf’s chest that had rested there since that fool of a Took touched the Palantir. He stood and walked across to kneel beside Pippin.  
Even in the dark, Gandalf could tell Merry’s hunch was correct. The hobbit’s cousin breathed unsteadily in his sleep, and heat radiated off of his freckled skin.  
“Peregrin,” the wizard said, gently but loud enough that it would rouse the sleeping hobbit. He gave Pippin’s sternum a firm rub as well and, hearing him gasp slightly, murmured reassurances to ease his waking.   
But instead of waking, he felt the small body stiffen slightly before it was overtaken by convulsions. Acting quickly Gandalf lifted the young hobbit into his lap.  
“Meriadoc! My staff!” His voice had perhaps been a little too sharp but Gandalf felt it was allowed as he kept Pippin’s head from the floor as he thrashed. He did not have to wait long for Merry, hauling the staff that was three times his height. The staff meant Gandalf was able to shed some light on the situation, but when he glanced across at Merry there was no surprise in his face at his cousin’s condition, merely sympathy.  
“Oh Pip,” he murmured, “After so long as well,” He caught a flailing hand in his own and continued, “It’s almost over though, I can tell it’s slowing down. Hang on Pip - just a little longer then you can rest.”   
And sure enough, Gandalf realised, the storm of movement that had surged through the hobbit was slowing, until Pippin lay - breathing heavily but otherwise peaceful.   
“I’m just going to get him some water Gandalf,” Merry explained as he got up after wiping some drool from his cousin’s cheek. ”If he wakes before I return let him know - he’ll worry otherwise.” With that he got to his feet and walked to the supplies, leaving the wizard surprised in the wake of his practiced calm.  
As the sounds of Merry rummaging for the water skin drifted through the dark to Gandalf’s ears, Pippin once again began to shift. At this Gandalf tensed, but soon relaxed as Pippin’s pale green eyes flickered open. They shone in the dim light of Gandalf’s staff, and the brows above drawn in a frown as he looked into Gandalf’s lined face.  
“Nd’lf?” Came a small, unsteady voice,“Wherm’rr?”   
“Getting you a drink, Peregrin. He will not be long.” At this the young hobbit hummed slightly, then snuggled closer against Gandalf’s soft robes. The action soothed the wizard, yet at the same time it was a painful reminder of just how young Pippin was, especially compared to the rest of the fellowship.  
“You awake Pip?” said a voice on Gandalf’s right. He jumped. He had forgotten how quiet hobbit feet could be.   
Pippin gave another hum to indicate he was indeed awake. Gandalf heard Merry sigh in relief.  
“Think you can manage some water if we help you sit up?” This time Pippin nodded in response to his cousin’s question, prompting Merry to start ordering Gandalf about in a way that made him fight back a smile. They soon had Pippin upright, propped against Gandalf’s chest as he took sips from the water skin.  
“Gandalf,” Pippin said, steadier than before but his voice still not as strong as usual. “That thing - it’s still buzzing about in my head.”   
Gandalf knew the hobbit was talking about the darkness from the palantir, and was about to question him further when he felt a certain Brandybuck glaring at him. Instead the wizard shut his mouth, allowing Merry to card his fingers through Pippin’s ginger curls.  
“Don’t worry Pip,” he soothed, “We’ll sort it in the morning. Try to sleep for now - you know it’ll help.” When the younger hobbit’s eyes had drifted shut and his breathing settled into the rhythm of sleep, Merry looked up at Gandalf. “You have questions,” he said, continuing to pet his cousin’s hair.  
Slightly taken aback, Gandalf nodded. When he found his footing, he began, “I take from your reaction Master Meriadoc that this is not an unfamiliar occurrence?”  
“It’s been years since he last had a seizure, but yeah. They happened a lot when he was a fauntling,” The hobbit sighed, suddenly seeming very weary. “I’ve always kept him safe through them Gandalf. Always. I’m probably the reason he was allowed to go out and play as a lad - he got to grow up like any other young hobbit, for the most part. They stopped about five years back, so I don’t know what triggered it,” Merry met Gandalf’s gaze steadily, with a seriousness in his eyes that physically hurt the wizard. He did not want to trouble this hobbit with anymore questions tonight.  
“Meriadoc Brandybuck, you kept your cousin safe tonight. He sleeps, as should you. I will keep an eye on Peregrin and let you know should I have need of you.”  
Merry looked unsure, but nodded, settling down into his blankets for the rest of the night. Content, Gandalf kept an eye on the hobbit in his arms as he attempted to figure out what to do going forward.  
***  
It was with a heavy heart that Gandalf had thundered out of Edoras on Shadowfax, arms wrapped tight around Pippin. He remembered the solemn look in Merry’s eyes that made Gandalf silently promise to look after Pippin. Still, they both knew the young hobbit would be safer with Gandalf as he sped to Minas Tirith.  
”Really, I am sorry Gandalf,” Came a miserable voice in front of him after they had been riding for a good few hours. Truth be told Gandalf had been worried that perhaps Pippin’s uncharacteristic silence was a lingering effect of the attack last night.  
”Be that as it may Peregrin Took, what occurred last night has had consequences.”  
Pippin hummed slightly at that, before finding the fine white hair of Shadowfax’s mane suddenly fascinating beneath his fingers.  
”Master Peregrin, there is no harm done - this time. Just think before you act in future, I implore you.”  
Still there was no reply to the not unkind admonishment. Worry sat heavily inside Gandalf.   
He tried again, “Master Peregrin? Peregrin Took? Are you alright?”  
“Not really Gandalf, no. Would we be able to stop soon? It’s just I can feel one coming on, and I think you and I would both agree it isn’t a good activity to combine with riding.”  
“What isn’t?”   
“Having a seizure,” Pippin’s voice was light and matter of fact, but he was betrayed by his tense body.   
Forcing himself to stay calm, Gandalf assured, “I see a cave a short distance away - perhaps five minutes if we hurry.”  
“That is enough Gandalf. Thank you.”  
When they reached the cave Gandalf was swift but careful in lifting down the hobbit. Pippin stumbled slightly as he was set on his feet, and soon sank down against the cave wall.  
“Merry helped last night, didn’t he,” Gandalf was startled by the intensity of those green eyes as they gazed up at him. Pippin continued, “So you know what to do?”  
“I believe so,” but something in his voice must have betrayed him, for Pippin’s mouth quirked up in a smile.  
“Who would have thought a fool of a Took would have to explain things to a wizard like yourself,” he teased. But explain he did. At the end he added, “You did a fine job the first time Gandalf, as far as I could tell. First time Sam saw it happen he panicked and tried to hold me down - I ended up breaking his nose and woke to him dripping blood everywhere!”  
At that image Gandalf chuckled slightly. Pippin grinned, then winced, and began easing himself to lie on his side with his head in Gandalf’s lap. Cloaks were laid beneath the hobbit’s body and soon the wizard found his hand in Pippin’s hair.  
A small choked noise escaped the back of Pippin’s throat, then like last night his body stiffened and began seizing.  
It wasn’t long - the seizure was in fact shorter than last night’s - and soon Pippin was dozing. However seeing it in broad daylight, how the fellowship’s youngest and most excitable member now jerked with no clear pattern and eyes rolled up in his head as drool and harsh breaths left his parted lips, made Gandalf’s heart thud frantically against his rib cage.  
But it was over now, and Gandalf knew he needed to be ready to help Pippin once he was awake. As he felt around in the pack beside him for the water skin the wizard found himself wondering if Pippin would even be able to make it to Minas Tirith. The poor tween had been through a lot recently, and now only had a horse and a white wizard for company. As he dwelled on this, there was a tug at Gandalf’s long beard. He looked down to find Pippin had awoken.  
“W’r please,” the hobbit slurred cheerfully. As before Gandalf sat Pippin up against his chest and ensured the drinks he took from the water skin were small.   
“How are you feeling Peregrin?”  
“Bit headache-y, still a little buzzy. Otherwise fine,” Glancing up at Gandalf, he frowned.  
“I am fine Master Peregrin,” the wizard hurried to say gently, “I only worry for you, and wonder at how you endure this.” Truly, Gandalf could not imagine how Pippin had managed this in his formative years yet been able to become the mischief-maker Gandalf knew and cared for deeply.  
But instead of placating the hobbit, Gandalf realised that he was now being glared at.  
“I’d forgotten how tiresome this whole “poor Pippin and his seizures” thing was. Gandalf,” he punctuated the wizard’s name with another tug at his beard, “I don’t need any pity. Plenty folk have bodies and minds that don’t work or work differently, but we adapt and live our lives. As long as someone is here for me that knows what to do if I have a seizure, I can be Pippin. I’ve been lucky enough to have Merry all my life, but right now I have you, and you’re doing fine.”  
Gandalf was a little gobsmacked by the maturity of Pippin’s response.  
“Is it not...”  
“A great struggle?” Pippin suggested with a smirk, then shook his head. “As a fauntling they frightened me, but for the most part they were just an annoyance that got in the way of learning to swim or climb trees until I was older than other hobbits. Merry, Sam, Frodo, Bilbo and my family made sure any bullies didn’t make fun on account of it,” he paused, and gave Gandalf’s long-fingered hand a squeeze. “I’m used to it, Gandalf. You needn’t fret.”  
Gandalf felt that he must accept this for now, although he would think on it further at a later date when he had time and could smoke his pipe as he did so.  
Instead he asked, “What is this buzzing like that you speak of Master Peregrin?”  
“Quieter now than last night,” the hobbit said. “Yes, I think that’s what has triggered these seizures. But it’s still there, so I suppose that I’m going to have at least one more.”  
“Hmm,” Gandalf mused, “I believe picking up that palantir may have allowed a small amount of magic into your mind, too powerful for a hobbit to deal with under normal circumstances. It seems your luck is yet to run out Master Peregrin.”  
“What do you mean Gandalf?”  
“I mean that whatever caused your seizures growing up has kept the rest of your mind safe from the power of the palantir, and better yet your seizures seem to dispel the magic, bit by bit. If it had been Meriadoc who had been drawn to the palatin, I do not believe he would have survived the ordeal.”  
At that Pippin was silent.  
Then, “Well Gandalf, it’s a good thing that I’m a fool of a Took and not him, isn’t it?”  
Gandalf felt himself growing ever fonder of his young charge, but only said, “Sleep Master Peregrin. We will need to continue soon.”  
Pippin sighed and shuffled down to lie on his side like before. One arm reached up to snatch Gandalf’s wool-clad arm and guide it down so the wizard’s hand rested in his hair.  
“You’re meant to be standing in for Merry,” The hobbit hinted. As Gandalf ran his long fingers through the auburn locks the small body quickly relaxed into sleep, and Gandalf allowed himself to slip into a light dose.  
***  
The next day went without incident, save for a single seizure Pippin had while they were riding, the city of Minas Tirith now in sight. A sharp cry of his name was all the warning Gandalf had before the hobbit’s head was jerking harshly. Pippin had a hand pressed over his eye, which the wizard realised was also twitching quite forcefully.  
“Pippin, do you need me to stop?” Gandalf wrapped an arm around the hobbit’s chest to prevent him from falling. Pippin had mentioned these smaller seizures that he stayed awake during.   
“N-no... gimminut,” Pippin mumbled. Gandalf frowned but he trusted that Pippin knew his limits well enough. And a few moments later Pippin’s face was no longer twitching, the hobbit breathing heavily and slumped back against Gandalf but with a familiar grin on his lips.  
“No buzzing now Gandalf,” Pippin said softly, “It’s out of my head.”  
Gandalf found a matching grin on his face too.  
“I am glad Master Peregrin,” the wizard replied, once more turning his attention to the white towers a league or so away, “But you should rest - we will be in Minas -“   
Gandalf’s next words were cut off by a soft snore. He glanced down to see the hobbit sleeping soundly and without interruption.  
“Fool of a Took,” the wizard said with no small amount of affection.   
Petting that curly mop of hair once more, Gandalf spurred on Shadowfax. The men of Gondor would need all the aid and fighting spirit they could muster in the coming days, and Peregrin Took, Gandalf reckoned, would have just the tenacity that they would need.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! In case anyone was wondering, I’m epileptic and so I try to write characters with epilepsy or other disabilities where I feel it fits in. Here’s a link for info on what to do if you need to help someone who is seizing.   
> https://www.epilepsy.org.uk/info/firstaid/what-to-do


End file.
